Acid Ramble
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 6.15- The French Mistake. By the time, they got back to their reality, Dean's nerves were shot. Completely and totally. And believe me, that's hard to do.


Disclaimer: Sadly, no own the Winchester brothers! That honor belongs to Kripke and Gamble.

A.N: If you haven't seen the newest episode, DOOOOO ITTTTT! It was amazing! This little funny (and short) tag jumped into my head when the credits rolled. I started typing this out after the episode ended!

Summary: Tag to 6.15- The French Mistake. By the time, they got back to their reality, Dean's nerves were shot. Completely and totally. And believe me, that's hard to do.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Dean asked warily, staring at Sam like he lost his mind as he watched his younger brother walk over and slowly touch the wood as if he had never seen it before.

But then again, if they were just in an alternate reality where they were actors who portrayed them, then was he really any saner than Sam was right now?

Dean was still working through that.

"It's real."

Dean just nodded absently as he responded to his brother's comments. He really needed a drink right now.

Wait, skip that, they were just on an acid trip.

A major, jacked up acid trip, in Dean's opinion.

And he didn't need another so soon.

What he need was to get horizontal.

And fast.

"Well, at least we're still talking", Sam gave a small grin that was a borderline grimace as he thought about the world they just jumped out from.

That did it for Dean as he let out a long suffering sigh and shook his head. He could not take this anymore.

How far was the couch or bed, anything that represented laying it the heck down?

Sam frowned taking a step towards Dean, "You okay?"

"Sam, do me a favor", Dean murmured breathlessly leaning on Bobby's desk to support him.

Sam took a step forward, worry filling his features. He touched his brother's arm, to help steady him, because it looked to Sam like, his older brother swayed. "Dean, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Dean gently pushed Sam back, shaking his head. "Uh-huh. I'm fine. I just need to get…" Dean waved one hand from side to sided, "…..horizontal right now. Lay down, get some sleep." He nodded to himself, "Yeah that sounds good." He straightened slowly.

Sam looked sympathetic. He could do with some lying down after their recent adventure, himself. "You sure you okay?" he asked anyway.

Dean gave a nod and sniffed. "Yeah, I'm good. " He gestured to his way out, "I'm gonna go, lay down…..", he pushed at Sam's chest to make him step out of his way, "…..and…when I wake up…", here Dean looked at Sam intently pausing.

Sam eyed him just as intently leaning down a little. "Yeah?" He near whispered.

Dean licked lips looking very serious holding up a hand, "I swear…hear me, good Sam", he paused again briefly," I swear to you, I'm gonna go hunt down those angels…and I'm gonna kill them."

"Even Cas?" Sam asked hoping he kept a straight face.

"Especially, Cas!" Dean snapped.

Sam gave a very slow nod and as he continually kept twitching his mouth to and fro, clearly hiding his laughter. He knew his brother would not appreciate it right now.

Thankfully, Dean turned away from him, going on a rant, "I mean, after all we've done for the guy, you'd think that he could do us common courtesy and not use us as bait, especially without our permission! It's bad enough they just threw us into another dimension without asking", here Dean started walking out the room.

He paused and leaned in the doorway, banging his head on the wood lightly, "…but you do not just send us to a world that his no respect for the Impala. Poor baby, I'm sorry. It was worse that when that poltergeist decided to ride her, last week."

Sam's mouth twitched even more as he kept shifting on his feet as he continued to listen to Dean's rant, "…Would it kill them to warn a guy? No, they gotta use us as a friggin' decoy with a friggin' fake key to a bus or whatever, just to save their friggin' behinds. Oh, sure, don't ask us nothing!"

Here Dean snorted. "In fact they can't even seem to tell us nothing!" He cried banging his head on the wood again.

Sam was having a hard time keep his composure as Dean continued, "Balzso, or whatever his friggin' name is, just showed up in a middle of a storm and go traipsing around Bobby's house. Excuse me, don't tell us nothing, even if you are in another person's house! I mean if they were gonna send us to a world, could it at least been where Sam wasn't friggin' married to Ruby for crying out loud!"

Dean pushed himself off the doorway and staggered towards the stairs, "Oh, God, between that and the Impala, I'm gonna be sick." He nodded to himself, "Yeah, I'm gonna be sick. Of all that insane, jacked up, stupidest…"

Dean voice faded as he left Sam and went up the stairs. There was silence for a bit until finally, Sam busted out laughing. He knew he would hear about this for the next upcoming weeks!

And then some.

He knew tomorrow morning would probably find Dean curled up in the backseat giving the Impala some love.

And you know what was scary.

Sam was absolutely right.

**Fin. **

**

* * *

**

A.N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! And again, go see the episode if you haven't yet! It was AWEESSOOOMMME!

Sequel to come soon titled: Acid Breakdown.


End file.
